fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
'' Mario & Luigi: Rivals Quest, known as 'Mario & Luigi RPG 4!! 'in Japan and 'Mario & Luigi +2! 'in Europe, is a Nintendo 3DS game and is the fourth title in the ''Mario & Luigi series. In this game, Mario and Luigi find themselves forced to work together with their rivals, being Wario and Waluigi as they save the Mushroom Kingdom from the Cosmic Dark Stars. Story TBA Battle System To start a battle, Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi must touch an enemy or perform a First Strike by jumping on the enemy in the overworld. A first strike will damage the enemy before the battle starts. Since the game is an RPG, players and enemies will take turns to attack each other. Using well timed attacks can deal more damage to enemies. 'Stats' Each character has his own HP, SP, POW, DEF, SPEED and STACHE points. When they finish a battle, they each gain EXP points and Coins. With enough Experience Points, they can level-up and increase their respective statistic. *HP (abbreviation of Heart Points) is the amount of health the heroes have. When a enemy hits either of them, they lose HP. When their HP reaches zero, they pass out, but can be revived with a 1-Up Mushroom or 1-Up Super. HP can be replenished with a Mushroom, a Nut or a Garlic (Wario and Waluigi only). *SP (abbreviation of Special Points) is how many times the heroes can use a Special Move. Each attack uses up a certain amount of SP, draining the total. SP can only be restored by using Syrup. *POW (abbreviation of Power) is how strong the player is. The higher their POW stats are, the more damage they will perform. *DEF (abbreviation of Defense) is how much damage the player can block from an enemy hit. The higher their DEF stats are, the less damage they will take. *SPEED is how fast the heros are. The more SPEED they have, the more they can attack an enemy in a single turn. *STACHE is the most unique of Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi's stats. The higher their STACHE stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles POW. Plus, it gives the heros discounts when buying at shops and increases the worth of items sold. 'Mario and Luigi's Battle System' Mario and Luigi's battle system is similar to the battles from previous titles. During a battle, the two heroes have six choices when attacking, these are Jump, Hammer, Attack Pieces, Items, Bros. Badges and Escape. The Bros. can defend with their jumps and hammers. The Jump makes Mario and/or Luigi jump to dodge an attack or to counter-attack. When Mario or Luigi pull off an action command, that brother's end of the bar fills slightly. When they meet in the middle, it's possible to use a Bros. Badge move. The effect varies with the equipped badge. The normal effect is to restore 20% of both brother's HP. Badges can be bought in one of the shops in Toad Town or Peach's Castle. Characters Playable Characters Supporting Characters Enemies Below is a list of all the enemies in the game Mario & Luigi: Rivals Quest. Some of them can only be defeated by Mario and Luigi or Wario and Waluigi. *means only Mario and Luigi can defeat them **means only Wario and Waluigi can defeat them More to come.... Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Category:Wario Category:Waluigi Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:RPG Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Wario Games Category:Waluigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:2012 Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Category:3DS Games